


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hyung Line In Distress [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Body Image, Bulimia, Chained up era, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Eternity Era, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother Hen Cha Hakyeon | N, Polyamorous VIXX, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Taekwoon-centric, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo & Everyone, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Everyone
Series: Hyung Line In Distress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596505
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

"Have you eaten yet Taekwoon-ah?"

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon,who looking at him with concern.They'd just started practice and were waiting for their choreographer to show up.Taekwoon just looked at the other members,who were busy goofing off,and then back at his leader."Why?Did something happen?"


End file.
